Little Rosie
by Captain Sam Todd
Summary: Lissa and Adrian get in a squeeze and Rose tries to help out. Lissa and Christian aren't doing to well relationship wise and Rose and Dimitri are still going strong.
1. Chapter 1

"That asshole!" Lissa yelled slamming the door.

"I take it Ozera did something to you." Adrian said leaning against the counter. He took another drink before asking. "What did he do this time?"

"I don't know he just keeps pissing me off." She said laying down on the couch and trough her arms in the air.

"You want anything?" Adrian asked taking out two martini glasses.

"The good stuff." Adrian stopped and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "I mean the rum." Lissa said laughing.

"Okay if you get plastered it's not my fault."

You could say a few hours later that two 20 year olds plus six beers a piece, two bottles of booze and some tequila. This started to go "bump in the night."

Lissa's point of view two months later

"What does the test say?" Rose said looking over my shoulder.

"It's not done yet." I said elbowing Rose in the ribs. "Oh my god. I'm positive."

"Who's the dad?" She asked half excited half amazed.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know? It's easy who did you have sex with two months ago?" Rose said teasingly.

"Adrian." I whisper, realizing it had been two months.

"What?" Rose exclaimed.

"Adrian and I had sex but we were plastered…"

"So that doesn't change anything. You're pregnant, you're pregnant. You're going to have a baby Lis aren't you happy?" She cut me off.

"Yeah about the baby part but what will Christian think? How will we tell Adrian?" I asked really concerned.

"Oh for God's sake! 'Adrian, I'm pregnant. How did this happen you may ask well we had sex' and for Sparky 'Christian, I got plastered Adrian fucked me and now I'm carrying his baby.' It's that easy." Rose said.

"No it's not that easy! You're not pregnant! You're still a virgin!" I was really pissed how could she think this was easy.

"For your information I have had sex and it was good. Amazing even." She yelled at me.

"Who was the guy?" I was interested. My best friend Rose didn't tell me she had sex? What has happened to this world?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said still mad.

"Well I won't tell you who my first time was with." I really wanted to know who it was.

"Your first time was with Aaron. Fine mine was with Dimitri." I spit out not even thinking.

"You and Guardian Belikov? Where? When?" I was frantic. How could she keep this from me? How did she know about me and Aaron? I never told her I don't think.

"About a year ago. In one of the old Guardian cabins." A year! She didn't tell me for a year!

"Oh could you have chosen somewhere more pleasant?" I mean really one of those old cabins?

"It was very pleasant! And it was his idea." She said just as the door opened. I bit my lip as someone walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONOT own Vampire Academy! Just to let you know! **** sorry its been so long I've had sports and stuff like that but volleyballs almost over so I will post more! **

_End of last chapter: "It was very pleasant! And it was his idea." She said just as the door opened. I bit my lip as someone walked in._

Rose's POV

"How are my two favorite women?" Adrian asked walking in holding groceries. He set them down and Lissa exploded.

"I'm pregnant." She said. Adrian turned to face us slowly.

"Excuse me?" he asked quietly. I chucked the pregnancy test at him. He caught it and his eyes widened when he saw the result.

"Christian will be happy to be a dad." He muttered not looking up from the test.

"Only one problem, it's not his." I said.

"Me?" Adrian asked his eyes widening even more if possible. Lissa nodded and he looked like he was going to faint.

"Hang on there, Big Fella." I said pulling him to the couch. He still looked amazed when he sat down.

"So what do we do?" he finally asked after several minutes of silence.

"I don't know." Lissa said realizing they had to do something.

"Oh for crying out loud! Tell Adrian's mom she'll be happy. Tell Tatiana she'll be even more happy, she might make you queen, Lis." I said, were they really that stupid?

"What do we do about Christian?" I was surprised at who asked. Adrian look really terrified at what he had just asked.

"I'll take care of pyro." I said grabbing a jacket heading for the door.

"Wait! You know the council will want us to get married after this right?" Adrian asked Lissa.

"I'd be fine with that." She said shyly. She always knew he was an option.

"Thanks for telling me right away." Adrian said kissing her forehead. "You'll be a great mother." he said helping her out of her chair.

"Hey Sparky!" I called to Christian who was talking to Eddie.

"What Hathaway?" he asked walking over to me.

"Don't kill me or Lissa or Adrian for that matter, but" I posed, do I explain or go short and sweet? Short and sweet sounded better. "Lissa's going to have a baby, Adrian's baby."

"What?" his blue eyes darkened. "What do you mean 'Adrian's baby'? They didn't, She wouldn't!" he said grabbing my arm, shaking me.

"Ow! Christian your burning me!" I said and he let go.

"Sorry I just can't believe she would do this to me." He looked at his feet.

"It's nothing serious, Lissa said they were plastered and I believe her. You should too, she needs you, Christian." I said a sorry look on my face. His eyes started to lighten.

"It's my fault. I was angry and I took it out on her and we fought and… and..." Christian trailed off.

"Hey. Hey, it's my fault if anything. If I didn't bring Adrian back with me this wouldn't have happened." I said he smiled a little.

"I want to see her." Christian said all of a sudden.

"I think their talking to Adrian's parents or Tatiana." I said because I really didn't think it would be a good thing for Christian to come any were near Adrian.

"I don't care when just sometime soon."

"Maybe later. But I think they need some time."

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"About Lissa." he said looked down on me like I was a freak.

"About an hour."

"I thought she pulled you in during things like that." He looked confused.

"Things have been a little iffy since she brought Dimitri back." I explained. Speak of the devil, I saw Dimitri walking towards us.


End file.
